


Physical Therapy

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Finn knew he wasn’t fine yet, he had woken up from his coma some time ago, but his body still felt weak, and there were moments he thought he would never be able to walk again, doesn’t matter how much Poe told him he was wrong."</i>
</p>
<p>Finn is lost and needs more encouragement to go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Therapy

Finn knew he wasn’t fine yet, he had woken up from his coma some time ago, but his body still felt weak, and there were moments he thought he would never be able to walk again, doesn’t matter how much Poe told him he was wrong.

“Are you ready for the physical therapy today?” The med droid that was primarily taking care of him asked and Finn winced, because the physical therapy hadn’t been having a whole lot of results recently and it always made him feel worse.

And because Poe had to go out in a mission with the Blue Squadron, Finn wasn’t even able to get strength from him like he sometimes did – Poe was helping keep him together a lot more than he had to, and Finn didn’t really understand why Poe even cared.

“Yeah, we might as well get this over with,” Finn said bitterly, as the med droid first started moving his leg, the same movements that Finn had seen over and over again since he woke up but still wasn’t able to absolutely feel.

Thought that was certainly better than when he first woke up, and couldn’t feel his leg at all. There was feeling now, he could feel his leg moving even with his eyes closed.

But he still couldn’t move them.

The med droid kept doing the usual stuff, and Finn tried his best to cooperate with the droid, like he had been told to do since he woke up but never fully managed.

He missed Rey, and he missed Poe, and he missed so many things.

Maybe this was the Force’s twisted way of making him feel bad for wanting to run, now he would never be able to run again or something.

But then, then the medical center door opened and he looked up – usually it only opened when he had a visit, or when someone back from a mission needed to be looked over for a moment, though there hadn’t been anyone else in danger ever since he woke up.

The ones at the door were – for Finn’s absolute surprise – Poe and Rey.

He knew Poe could come back any second, really, but he had not even dreamed he would be able to see Rey again soon.

“Sorry for lying to you and saying I had an op, but I needed you not to suspect anything while I went back and got this one,” Poe said, nodding his head to Rey. “Luke Skywalker’s here too, being berated by General Organa or something.”

Finn couldn’t keep a smile off his face, the biggest since he woke up, he couldn’t believe Poe had done that, and that Rey was back.

“Poe’s telling me you haven’t been giving your all on physical therapy, I can’t believe it, really,” Rey said, sounding a bit disappointed, but then she smiled again and hugged him, eliciting a protest from the med droid that was still working on his leg, but both of them ignored that.

“It’s so good to see you again! And yeah, I’ve been having… trouble with it, but I swear I’ll try to do better with both of you around!” Finn promised, he was pretty sure Poe had only collected Rey and Luke Skywalker because of him, maybe had even convinced General Organa to let him go, and Rey agreed to come back.

He couldn’t let them down, and he wouldn’t.

“Yes, yes, this is a great reunion. But can you people please let me do my job?” The med droid drawled with sarcasm, Finn hadn’t even known medical droids could act like that.

But really, when the droid put things this way, could he really do anything but cooperate, while Rey and Poe watched him from the side?


End file.
